There are several stabilized interbody fusion systems for vertebrae known in the state of the art. For example, there is a known stabilized system comprising an interbody implant to be inserted in the intervertebral space defined between two neighboring lumbar vertebrae. According to one preferred embodiment, this implant is in the form of a cage comprising two sagittal walls connected to each other through an anterior transverse wall and a posterior transverse wall. The walls delimit a volume between them opening up on each side of the transverse faces of the implant. The open volume of the cage will receive a bone filling product called a bone graft, that will come into contact with the vertebral plates to facilitate bone fusion between the two vertebrae.
This type of stabilized system also comprises a stabilizing plate extending from the anterior wall of the implant and on each side of the transverse faces. This stabilizing plate is provided with passage holes at each of its ends for screws that will be anchored in the vertebrae to be mutually secured.
A stabilizing plate can be placed to reliably prevent migration of the implant. However, the applicant has identified a difficulty in keeping the implant in its ideal position within the intervertebral space to enable it to be anchored on the vertebrae to be mutually assembled through the screws. It must be borne in mind that, in different patients, firstly the anterior edges of the plates of the vertebra bodies have different profiles, and secondly implants are located at different distances from the anterior edges of the plates of the vertebra bodies, that causes displacement of the implant while the stabilizing plate is anchored on the vertebrae.
The applicant expressed the need to have a stabilised interbody fusion system designed firstly so that the implant can be placed in the intervertebral space in an appropriate position to restore a physiological spinal curvature and lordosis, and secondly to hold the implant in this ideal correction position during anchorage of the stabilising plate on the vertebrae, regardless of the shape of the anterior edges of the plates of the vertebra bodies and the position of the implant relative to these anterior edges of the plates.
Therefore, the purpose of the invention is to satisfy this need by proposing a stabilised interbody fusion system capable of restoring the height and the angle of the lordosis of the vertebral segment by an implant, the function of which is secured by a stabilising plate fixed on the vertebrae.